nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sg inc wrappers
This file contains functions that wrap other BioWare functions to provide extra functionality, such as increasing the caster level or saving throw DC for a spell, based on certain conditions. These functions also enable the Grimoire content to be made compatible with other systems, such as the Player Resource Consortium hak packs. This file defines no constants. Includes Standard: *X2_I0_Spells *X2_INC_Spellhook *X2_INC_Itemprop *NW_I0_Spells Grimoire: *SG_I0_SpConst *SG_I0_FeatConst *SG_INC_AOE *SG_INC_CharInfo *SG_INC_SpInfo *SG_INC_UndWater *SG_INC_Utils Functions This function is a wrapper for GetCasterLevel(). It adjusts caster level for those cleric domains that have adjustments to caster level as their granted power. It also adjusts paladin and ranger caster levels to half their class level, per the Player's Handbook. This function returns the adjusted spell save DC for the tyranny domain and horrid wilting being used against water elementals and plant creatures. This function is a wrapper for MySavingThrow(). It is used for PRC compatibility. This function is a wrapper for MyResistSpell(). It is used for PRC compatibility. This function is a wrapper for GetReflexAdjustedDamage(). It checks if the target is wearing medium or heavy armor or is carrying a medium or greater weight load to determine if the target can take advantage of the evasion or improved evasion feats. This function checks if the object calling the script is a creature or area of effect object, then calls the proper function to get the metamagic feat value. This function calculates and adjusts damage based on metamagic, and whether the spell is affected if underwater. This function is a wrapper for ApplyEffectToObject(). It is used for PRC compatibility and creates a hook into the application of effects for use in developing other systems. This function is a wrapper for ApplyEffectAtLocation(). It is used for PRC compatibility and creates a hook into the application of effects for use in developing other systems. This function is a wrapper for GetFirstObjectInShape(). It is used for PRC compatibility. This function is a wrapper for GetNextObjectInShape(). It is used for PRC compatibility. This function adjusts a creature's racial type if they have certain spell effects, or are using certain items. This function is a wrapper for SGGetRacialType(). It returns TRUE if the creature is neither a construct nor undead. This function is a wrapper for AmIAHumanoid(). This function removes all effects from the given spell by the given caster from the target. If the caster is not supplied or is invalid, it removes all effects from the given spell, regardless of caster. This function removes all effects from the given spell, even if there are multiple instances of the same spell. This function removes the given effect from the target. If a caster is supplied, the effect will only be removed if created by the caster. The parameters are transposed from BioWare's RemoveEffect() function to match the other removal-type functions. This function removes all instances of the given effect from the target. If a caster is supplied, only effects created by the caster are removed. This function is a wrapper for SGRemoveEffect(), but allows for passing multiple effect types to be removed. Category:Grimoire include files